


Breezeblocks

by Cousin Skeeter (minkcar)



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Heartbreak, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/Cousin%20Skeeter
Summary: She's morphine. Queen of my vaccine.My love, my love, love, love.Songfic, Alt-J's Breezeblocks.





	Breezeblocks

_Cetirizine, your fever’s gripped me again_  
Never kisses, all you ever send are fullstops (La la la la)  


* * *

Clyde was infatuated with Bebe, he adored her. She was like a drug, addictive, no matter how much she hurt him, he came crawling back because he loved her. As much as she showed signs of withdrawal from him, and distance, he felt there could be something if he tried.  
  
Clyde tried his absolute best, he wanted to be the best boyfriend to her. He never realized how much Bebe took him for granted. How much she didn't really care. He was an item.  
  
Clyde would kiss her, she would only let it last about a second. It wasn't genuine, as much as Clyde tried to convince himself it was.  
  
"Maybe...she's just not affectionate." he'd tell himself.  
  
He was always trying to find ways to justify her actions.

* * *

_The fear has gripped me but here I go_  
_My heart sinks as I jump up_  
_Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut  
_

* * *

Clyde still felt afraid to ask her to go out with him somewhere. Most the time he knew she didn't want to be seen with him.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with him, he wanted to change himself for her, so maybe she'd feel something for him.   
  
"Bebe," Clyde pulled at his collar, "how would you feel about maybe going to the movies later?"  
Clyde sweat nervously, he just knew it'd be a no, it's always a no.   
  
"Sure babe." Bebe said, expressionless.   
  
Clyde felt a sense of joy, he was so happy. It was rare that he could take his girlfriend out. He was over the moon.

* * *

_Germolene, disinfect the scene, my love, my love, love, love  
_

* * *

This wasn't the first time she said she'd change. But, every time she said it, Clyde believed her. No doubt he was gullible, blinded by his love for her.  
  
He saw Bebe through these rose-tinted glasses. He never saw how truly awful she could be to him, all the emotional abuse, he just felt he wasn't being a good enough boyfriend, fair enough, he'd improve.  
But he never seemed to improve. Bebe never seemed to change.  
  
Maybe if someone noticed, she'd act lovey-dovey towards him for the week, then it'd go right back to how it was before.   
  
"She just doesn't know how to handle relationships." Clyde would explain to his friends.  
  
"You're clearly not understanding-" Craig would always reply, Clyde thought this was so dumb. Just because Craig has this wonderful relationship he thinks he knows everything. Pshaw.  
  
Clyde would always stop him there and leave. All his friends didn't truly understand what it was like.  Bebe was the one, there's nothing wrong.  
  
Everything is perfect.

* * *

_Please don't go, please don't go_  
_I love you so, I love you so_  
_Please don't go, please don't go_  
_I love you so, I love you so_  
_Please break my heart...  
_

* * *

Bebe and Clyde broke up all the time.  
  
But this one time it was worse. She said she was finally over him, no more getting back together, no more.   
  
It hurt Clyde, hit him like a freight train. All he could ask himself is what did he do now? What was wrong?  
He hated himself because he could never make her happy, now he'd ruined it.  
  
"I'm sorry Bebe-" Clyde tried to mutter through all his sobbing, "Please,  _please_ , I'll do better!"  
  
"You obviously can't!" Bebe scoffed, "Get it through your thick skull, you're nothing."  
  
He knew she was right.   
  
He was nothing.  
  
All he could do now is fall down and cry, there's no reason to beg.  
  
She's gone. It's all his fault.  
  
He wasn't good enough.  
  
He never was.  
  
He never will be.  
  
  



End file.
